tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashira Vance
Appearance Ashira has a very calming appearance, He wears a dark grey overcoat with a white fur lined hood. He wears black slacks with suspenders hanging down both sides of his waist down to about his knee. His eye color is one teal eye and one purple eye. His hair is also black .He is average height around 5'6 feet tall and weighs around 185 lbs. He is an average build not to muscular and not to scrawny but he is fit. He usually has the sides and back of his head shaved leaving the top long but he usually pulls his hair back and puts it in a bun. He also has a scar going across his face passing over the bridge of his nose.( From an experience in his past.) Personality He has an arrogant personality, he can be cocky but yet very intellectual, he has a very sarcastic way of talking to people. He has a very Calming poise and doesn't like conflict but will fight to protect what he cares about the most or those that are weaker than himself. All though due to his past when he is in battle or pushed to his limit his personality all together changes he becomes psychotic, giving no care to whatever is in his way he will cut them down to attack or kill what he has his sights on. History Ashira really doesn't like to talk about his history. He always had a rough child hood, his dad was a drunk and his mother died of unknown causes. He didn't have any siblings, So he was always alone, he took up books as his only means to escape the cruel place he was in. In turn always reading and studying he became very intellect driven. When Ashira was 16 years of age his father was drinking and became aggravated with Ashira and activated his kagune and began to slash Ashira repeatidly. He struck Ashira in the face with it causing him to have the scar on his face. He doesn't know why it never healed all the way he thinks it was because of emotional reasons. He always stuck up for those weaker than himself and never enjoyed starting fights but if someone else started it he enjoyed every second of it. He always kept to himself most of the time didn't affiliate with any Organization, he felt that there was no reason to. Until he wanted to expand his knowledge about all the other ghouls and the organizations around him. Powers and Abilities He has a very high intellect, that in turn makes him very perceptive in battle. He can tell after a few seconds or minutes what an opponents strengths or weaknesses are. He is also very agile making his moves flow very well in combat and allows him to be quick on his feet. He was born on the street so he only knows how to street fight. He also has a beserk mode when pushed to far past his limit. Strengths: His strengths are his High intellect and perceptive abilities along with his speed his kagune grants him. Also he goes into a beserk mode giving him a small boost in strength and speed. Weaknesses: His biggest weakness is his stamina if in a fight for to long he begins to tire out and won't be able to use his kagune. Another weakness is when he goes into his beserk state he looses all intellect and perceptive abilities and begins to cut down anything in his way. Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Ashira's Kagune Ukaku comes out of his shoulders. They look like large Raven wings that when activated span 12 feet together, 6 feet per wing. The colors of his kagune are a dark black and a very bright radiant purple color. Strengths: it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have highly enhanced speed. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary Weaknesses: The weakness of this kagune is short ranged combat.